Scytron
Scytron is a war mode boss that has a 20% chance of spawning instead of skeletron prime. He has 4 arms each with a scythe. He has 2 forms. He has the appearance of skeletron with a hood. Head 1st form During the first form, Scytron's head will occasionally spin. He moves at the same speed as skeletron prime without an after trail. He has green eyes and he'll try to stay above your head. Stats * 340,000/340,000 health * 60 damage * 180 spin damage * 18 defense * 3 knockback Head 2nd form Scytron enters his second form after you've done 180,000 damage to him. When Scytron enters his second form his eyes turn red. He moves at 125% of Skeletron's speed and he has an after trail. Instead of spinning he will turn invisible and you can only see a faint glow of his eyes. He tends to try and stay above your head. Stats * 160,000/340,000 health * 80 damage * 24 defense * 1 knockback Drops * 50-80 souls of fright 100% * 30-60 cursed bones 100% Notes * he will move around more sporadically in his second form and will twitch 5 or 10 blocks away every second. when he's invisible he'll move 10 or 20 blocks away at random intervals (between 1 second and 1/2 second) this makes it hard to know where he is when hes invisible Hand 1st form Scytron's hands are invincible in his first form. Scytron's hands are Scythes and in his first form have 3 attacks depending on how far away the player is. Their close range attack is to spin in circles and follow the player. Occasionally the hand will stop spinning for a few seconds and do nothing, then they will spin again. They will only use this when the player is close enough for the hand to reach them. Their medium range attack is to spin and spawn a demon scythe that will go towards the player and will home for the first 3 seconds they move faster than a player with lightning boots so to dodge them you will have to go in circles because they keep their momentum. When turning they will use this attack as long as the player is within 50 blocks away. Their long range attack is to throw their scythes like boomerangs. Their scythes will come back after traveling 100 blocks or hitting an enemy/wall. Stats * 80 close range damage * 60 medium range damage * 100 long range damage * ∞ defense Hand 2nd form The hand goes into its second form when the head is in its second form. Not much is different but the arm can detach itself from the body for a max of 10 seconds. The demon scythes move quicker and slow down quicker and the boomerang will give a small turn towards the player. The arm is now vulnerable. Stats * 120,000 health * 100 close range damage * 80 medium range damage * 120 long range damage * 10 defense * 5 close range knockback Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Bosses